Love Through Time
by IStillThinkImHuman
Summary: This is a Lucas/OC fic about Wash's daughter. I apoligize because i suck at summaries. Youll just have to read to find out what happens, you wont be dissapointed. WILL BE FINISHING... just not yet.
1. Prologue

**AN: This is my first fanfic so please don't be harsh, I'm open to criticism. I haven't watched Terra Nova for a while so please forgive me if I get something wrong and I changed this convo a bit cuz I forgot it (sorry!). It sticks to the original story up until wash is about to die. I have been wanting to do a Wash daughter fic for awhile and I know its been done before but ive had the idea in my mind since before I saw it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Terra Nova or its character in any way , if I did Wash never would have died. I own Emma tho **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Where are they" He screamed. The blood was pounding in his ears as he tried to get the answers he wanted, his mind working frantically as he tried to figure out where those _damn_ Shannons had gone to now, how his stupid men had let them escape.

"Like I'd tell you" She said coldly, eyes swimming with hate. Yet there was something else there, something he couldn't stand to see her look at him with: Sadness, he couldn't bear that emotion coming from those eyes, eyes that look so similar to _hers_, so remarkably similar that he almost let himself forget that this wasn't her, _almost_.

"You tell me right now or I'll kill you." He took out his phaser and directed it to the middle of her forehead to show that he wasn't joking, not that he needed to, they both knew he wasn't.

"Then I guess you'll just have to kill me." She said, her demeanor changing to that of calm acceptance.

"Fine." He snarled, secretly he was glad, glad to get rid of this woman who looked so much like _her_, who reminded him of her with almost every little thing she did, who left her in 2149 without anyone. But he was talking as if he'd never see her again, and he couldn't have that. No, he _will _see her again; he would make sure of it. He tried to hold back that little grain of worry for what he was about to do, for if she ever found out he knew that he would have to kill himself with the amount of disappointment he would see in her eyes, the hurt and knowing he caused it, and worst of all, the _fear_, the fear that would be directed at _him_. He couldn't live with himself if she was ever scared of him, everyone else he could handle, everyone else he _wanted_ to be afraid of him, they should be, but not her. Oh what's the point in worrying about this now? She's centuries away from here, she would never find out. With that thought, new found power filled him, power to kill. He smirked smugly "any last words?"

"You have your father's eyes." Anger filled him and in that moment, he couldn't wait to kill her, to feel the sweet satisfaction of knowing she paid for her actions. His finger was only halfway down the trigger when-

"NO!" The scream filled the air causing him to lose concentration and his shot to move off target.

"Argh!" The cry of pain from Alicia Washington could be heard from a mile away as she fell to the ground, clutching her now rapidly bleeding arm to her chest and laying still as to keep more pain from coming. To some outsiders it may have looked like she had fallen dead but to most in the area they could tell that the bullet had missed, hitting the woman just above the joint in her right arm. No one made a move to help her in fear of what Lucas might do.

The man in question paid no attention to this though as he began to yell. "Who did that?" His eyes searched continuously around the dark landscape looking for the mysterious voice. "Show yourself!" His anger had reached the boiling point and it was now directed to the person that _dare _try and stop him.

Silence filled his ears. But then suddenly a figure stared walking out towards him, or more specifically, Lt. Washington. The figure was that of a girl, a small one who looked to be about 17. She bore remarkably similar features to the female soldier who was currently on the ground making pitiful sounds while trying to hold back tears.

The girl was walking slowly, staring at the woman on the ground with a tearful face, for she had no shame in sharing her tears. Everyone was so shocked that this girl was even attempting to stand up to the soldiers, Lucas especially, that no one made any move to stop her small steps. Until, finally, Carter stepped forward and pushed her back. The girl was not paying attention to him at the time and therefore lost her balance and fell back, barely managing to put her hands behind her to soften the impact to the hard ground, but now he had her full attention. She looked up at him with confused brown eyes, confusion turned to fear as he pointed his phaser towards her. She scrambled to get up and stood tall as Carter took another step forward.

"Who are you!" Carter yelled viciously. The girl looked at him then looked around at everyone. No one moved a muscle as they stared at her, most waiting to hear the answer themselves.

The girl was still looking around. Her eyes lingered on a spot in the woods before turning and meeting those of burning amber.

Lucas gazed at her in shock. It couldn't possibly be her, she was supposed to be back in 2149 with all the other unsuspecting people, back where she couldn't get hurt in the middle of a war, back where she was safe. Yet here she was, looking barely older than the last time he saw her, five years ago, she was always a small one.

"Emma…" He whispered it, so low that you'd have to be inches way to tell that he had even said anything, but he could tell she heard. His eyes shone with love, so much that you'd have to be a fool not to see it. But he didn't care, because standing there, in the middle of everything, was _her_.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for now, the next chapter will be in Emma POV and most of the story probably will be too, Im open for suggestions if there is something you would like to see in the future for this fic<strong>

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, I'm back with the next Chapter, its mostly back story to help you get a feel of the character and what's happened in her life, her relations to people ect. Also for the portal I'm making it that you can't enter alone unless your over 19. I also wanna thank my first two reviewers, Evangalina and agentsilentowl, I literally started giggling like a crazy person when I read them, you made me that happy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Terra Nova or any of its characters, I do own Emily though yay me!**

"Please make sure to give the person ahead of you two minutes before stepping into the portal." The lady over the intercom reminded. Emily looked around; she was standing on a long slender platform, one that ended into a large round glowing circle. A circle that would lead her back to those she loved.

After years of waiting around for someone to send for her, she had finally decided to take matters into her own hands, no more sitting around doing nothing while those she called family continued life as if she was never existed. She was finally of legal age to pass through the portal alone and she did not hesitate a second to sign up.

Nathaniel Taylor, who had once cared for her as if she was his own daughter, had gone through the portal first, ready to do whatever it would take to start a new colony. She suspected his determination had something to do with the death of his wife in Somalia and his eagerness to get away from 2149. She thought he was running away from his problems.

But who was she to judge? She wanted to get away just as much as he had. To leave the barren streets of 2149, where one couldn't even go to the store without worrying for their life, rather if it was because their rebreather stopped working or some damaged soul decided that you'd be his next victim. She too had lost someone in that war, her father, Jack North. He had been a kind handsome man but had lacked the skills to fight. He did however, possess extraordinary skills in the medical field, 'one of the best I ever saw' Taylor had once said.

He had died when the enemy soldiers had captured our army. Shot down with a bullet straight through his head while she had been forced to watch, unable to do anything. Not that she could of anyway, she was only eleven at the time. What would she have done? Roll up her sleeves and demand that their leader, who was nearly three times the size of her, stop what he was doing and leave them alone? I don't think so; her mother wouldn't have been able to handle it if both of them died that day.

He had died a proud death though, staring down the shooter without any ounce of fear. They probably would've shot him anyway from his lack of submission. She wanted to be like her father, proud, fearless, although she knew he wasn't completely fearless, no one could be, it was just inhuman.

Her mother always said she had no regrets over what happened that day. Even so she still saw the sadness in her eyes, but who wouldn't be sad after losing one you love? Alicia Washington had always been a proud woman, she never let her tears show in public if she could help it. Sometimes Emily wished that her mother would just let up and break down, let her help her through it. Emily had thought that it was better to show yours tears rather than keep them hidden from everyone. Crying wasn't a weakness; it was natural, especially after losing someone you love.

She remembered this one time, she had just come back from swimming with Lucas, she had heard some noises coming from her moms room, she had gently pushed the door open to reveal a sight that made her heart break a thousand times over just remembering it. Her mother's back was turned to her and her shoulders were hunched over, they shook with loud sobs to accompany them. Emily could see a picture in her hands, it was one of both her parents in a passionate embrace, it must have been from before she was born for she had never seen it before, both people were smiling happily at the camera holder, who she guessed was Taylor by the large thumb in the corner of the photo.

She had left quickly after that, knowing that even though she wanted to comfort her mom to the best of her ability, she shouldn't, it was best for her mother to be alone. Later that day when she was making dinner Alicia had come out looking as if nothing had happened, so Emily had decided not to mention the photo and tried to think about it again.

A small tear rolled down her cheek, she never liked thinking about those few moments where her mom had not been her brave self. She composed herself quickly and looked around to see if anyone had noticed the tear, no one had.

As she continued to look around closer, she noticed that most of the travelers were large fit men with broad shoulders. _Odd_, she thought, the colony must be in need of more fighters. She trembled at the thought of why. The dinosaurs couldn't be _that_ bad… Right?

As her eyes scanned further they landed on a girl standing off to the side obviously traveling alone, she looked to be about sixteen, seventeen at most but even then she was bigger than Emily, despite her twenty years of age. Although her mother is quite tall, Emily's father was a dwarf of a man, his height being one of the few things she had inherited from him, along with her hair, instead of being a midnight black like her mother's, it was a nice dark brown to match her eyes, which she _did_ get from her mom.

It was easy to tell from anyone who had met both that Alicia Washington was her mother, but there was often confusion as to who her father was, seeing as her parents had never been married. It's not that they didn't want to; it's just that they could never find the right time. They were going to plan for after the war in Somalia but obviously that didn't work out. It was fine for Alicia though, she didn't need an official document, all she needed was their love.

Love. Such a simple word, yet Emily would easily say it is the strongest word in the English dictionary. She despised people who overused it, saying it for much to simple things, and she hated even more those who reclaimed their love. It's not like you can just **stop** loving someone, you either still love them, or you never loved them at all.

She herself had only ever loved five people; her mother Alicia, her Father Jack, Nathaniel Taylor who had acted as a father figure in her life for several years but never tried to replace her father, Tim Curran who she loved like a brother ever since he had helped her hide in Somalia and saved her life, but he had gone through on the second pilgrimage with her mother, and the last one was Lucas.

Lucas had probably experienced the most of her love; she had known him for as long as she could remember, they had been the best of friends even though he was about three years older than her. They were there for each other throughout everything, happy times, sad times, even when both lost a parent in the war. Instead of becoming closed off and drowning in their own little world like the remaining parents and Curran thought they would, they had seemed to bond over it instead, becoming closer than they ever had been before. They were both a little paranoid after, she remembered how Lucas had been so overprotective after that, barely letting her out of his sight, she didn't mind though; she wanted to keep him close to her just as much as he had with her, to make sure that nothing happened to him like what had happened to her father. And so the two became inseparable and around the time of her fourteenth birthday they became more than just best friends.

It had been so dreadful watching as he left to go the portal, she being unable to go because of sickness; she had been horrified to find out that something as small as a common cold could prevent her from following and reuniting with the few people she loved.

But not this time. No, this time is different, she was _finally_ of legal age to go through the portal alone and in **perfect **health. She would be standing next to those she loved in just a few short hours.

Excitement filled her but she could not stop the feeling of uncertainty that flooded through her, how was she supposed to act around these people? These people who had _abandoned_ her, _her_ small girl of fifteen, _her_ who didn't have anywhere to go, _**her**_ who had only survived from a small amount of money from Taylor and working_ tediously_ to pay off rent. Did these people even _want_ her there? No one had sent for her or else she would have been able to pass through earlier. Panic stated to fill her, surely they still want her, they loved her… Didn't they?

_Of course they do, _she told herself, _they just wanted to make sure shed be completely safe._

Yes, that was it, safety. They were all_ very _protective of her. The men especially, they often watched her closely, afraid that shed break if they ever let her do something alone. Had they _met _her mother? Emily was perfectly capable of doing things herself. Alicia had taught her many things including large supply of survival skills for her mother was not afraid of breaking her. But she guessed it was nice of them to care.

She jumped surprised as the man behind her pushed her forward a bit. She looked behind her and the guy nodded forward. It was her turn to go through the portal.

_Well_, she thought, _get ready Terra Nova because here comes Emily Alicia Washington-North_.

**AN: So who say the Curran thing coming hmmm? That's right NONE OF YOU! Or maybe you did, I don't know, I don't read minds he probably won't have much to do with the story I just kinda put him in there because I could and it explains why Taylor would give him a second chance. I'm making him 8 yrs older than Emma so he's 28 right now.**

**Please review! You people make my day!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: IM SORRY! DON'T SHOOT ME PLEASE! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! Ok it was my fault, I'm extremely lazy and I will admit that but that doesn't give me the excuse to randomly disappear for months after only two chapters. The truth is I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this and when I started it I was just kind of writing it with no plot in mind, so if anyone has any ideas on where this could go please PM me and I will give you credit for the idea. I also had this written for awhile but I didn't put it out because I wanted to make it longer, it seems unfair that you wait this long and I only give you this much but good news: this is my last week of school so I will have all summer to write more and I promise I actually will. Enough of my rambling, on with the story! (Please note I don't have a Beta)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Terra Nova**

Bright, that was the first word to come to mind as Emily stepped through the portal. An unnatural light glowed from what she guessed was the sun, blinding her momentarily and causing her to fall on her hands and knees and her giant bag to go rolling off to the side.

The next word was air, she needed to breath, the air was just so much different here, and her body just couldn't recognize it and her lungs could not grasp even a small bit of oxygen.

Suddenly something was cupped over her mouth, she tried to lean away from it in fear but someone grabbed the back of her neck and her face was forced into it. Emily finally realized that the thing was an oxygen mask and relaxed. She took a deep breath and looked up at the woman who was helping her; the woman had darker skin and a kind face that was currently twisted into a look of worry as she watched her. Emily held her hand up and made a symbol that she was ok. She got up and collected her bag; she then let the woman lead her over to a tree where she sat down to lean against it.

The woman left as the next person came through and Emily figured it would be fine to take off the mask. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the air was just so…. _Clean_, it was nice and Emily immediately decided she liked this fresh air much better than that poor excuse back in 2149. She took another breath.

She opened her eyes to take a look around, she saw a lot of green, but it was a good green, bushes and grass and** trees, **not some polluted mess. She looked at the soldiers and saw that most were in defensive positions with their phasers pointed toward the portal. She could even see some snipers hiding in the bushes. "What the…" She muttered under her breath_. What's going on?_ She asked herself while silently thanking God that these people had not mistaken her for a threat, she didn't see how anyone could get through this army alone.

She wondered why they would bother to bring through all the men she saw back on the platform, _there are plenty of soldiers here already. Unless…Unless __**they're**__ the threat. _Realization dawned on her as she figured out the real reason all those men were so big. _But why?_ She wondered _I thought Terra Nova was supposed to be a safe new haven, and why bother sending me through? Probably to mislead them and get them to back down_, she looked around again, _it didn't work._

She suddenly became scared as she realized that she could have possibly arrived in the middle of a war, _but maybe I'm over-reacting again. _Yes, that's what it was_. The middle of a war? Ha, yeah right. _She scolded herself for her over-active imagination and softly laughed out loud at her misleading thoughts, causing some of the soldiers to look at her weirdly.

One of the soldiers, the commander to be exact, was staring at the girl in a most peculiar way, she looked familiar to him. His face morphed into a mixture of confusion, shock, worry and happiness as he realized exactly who the girl was. "Emily!"

Emily looked up at the sound of her name, there was a man running toward her and even with his hair considerably whiter than the last time she saw him, there was no mistaking who this man was. "Uncle Taylor!"

All her previous thoughts disappeared as she quickly got up and ran to him, a beaming smile upon her face.

She wrapped her small arms around him. "It's you! It's really you!" She yelled, not daring to let go of him in fear of him disappearing.

"Emily! What are you doing here?" He pulled back and put his hands on her shoulders so that he could get a good look at her face, her small arms didn't leave him as she gazed up at him, looking several years younger than her actual age, yet older than the child he knew.

Emily just continued gazing up at him in disbelief, she couldn't believe that after all these years she finally got to see her family again, or at least a quarter of it.

"Emily? Are you alright? Say something!" Commander Taylor almost shouted. He was getting some looks from the soldiers around him and he realized that he was distracting them so he led her a good ways away from the portal taking her bag with him.

"I can't believe I get to see you again." She whispered clinging to him tighter, she knew she was acting kind of like a child but you would as well if you hadn't seen someone who is like a father figure to you in so many years.

Taylor could see she was distressed so he decided to lay off the questions for a while, he was sure there would be plenty of time later for that so instead he just tried to comfort her. "It's alright Emily I'm here, its ok now."

After a few minutes Emily let go and wiped away the tears that were pouring down her face. "Sorry" She said softly, the proceeded to look around when she noticed Taylor had dragged them away to the back of the group. "So this is Terra Nova huh?" She asked.

Talyor let out a little chuckle before replying "Yes, although the actual city is in that direction." He pointed of in some direction opposite to the portal.

She was about to ask him if that was where her mother was when she was suddenly pushed in that direction with the order of "RUN!" by Taylor. She didn't know why she had to run but the desperation in Taylors voice was enough to get her legs moving. She hadn't gotten very far when a large gust of air sent her flying. She landed awkwardly on her stomach a few meters ahead and although she was in a great deal of pain she knew she had to keep going so she got up and kept running.

She ran for what felt like hours before she felt she had ran far enough. Emily collapsed on the ground and could feel her wrist throbbing from pain, she must have landed on it when she fell.

That was her last thought before she was swept into darkness

**Again, sorry for the wait, Please Review**


End file.
